Code Geass: 50 Themes
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Revolving around Lelouch and Suzaku with a bit of C.C.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: A 50 themes story mostly centered on Lelouch and Suzaku with a bit of C.C. **

**Introduction**

"I am Kururugi Suzaku, the son of Kururugi Genbu the Prime Minister of Japan. Not so nice to meet you Britannian." And this was how they were introduced.

**Complicated**

Their relationship was always complicated. But it was never more complicated then when they faced each other in the battlefield as enemies one night and laughed together as best friends in school the next day.

**Making History**

He had built an army and taken over the world with the help of his knight and in the process they had made history.

**Rivalry**

At first they were rivals. Then they became friends but all it took was a bullet through Euphie to turn them into enemies.

**Unbreakable**

"Yours and Kururugi's future as well as past are too entwined." CC commented lightly. "You both have an unbreakable bond that bounds you both together as either enemies or allies."

**Eternity**

She would never forget him. No matter that she had an entire eternity to do so. She didn't want to.

**Death**

Suzaku never thought death could be beautiful. But when he saw Lelouch in his bloodstained clothes, managing to look like a fallen angel, he decided that sometimes death was more beautiful than life.

**Opportunity**

Lelouch wished he had an opportunity to go back to the day in Shinjuku Ghetto and say no to the contract. Maybe then Euphie, Shirley and Rolo would still be alive.

**Run Away**

When Suzaku saw that it was Lelouch behind the mask he wished he could run away and never look back.

**Dead Wrong**

Lelouch thought that Suzaku would help him find Nunally, that he would finally have his best friend by his side. But he was dead wrong.

**Love**

Lelouch sometimes wished that love didn't exist. After all, he had committed more sins in the name of love than in the name of hate.

**Illusion**

The sunny days and starry nights at Ashford Academy with his friends was just an illusion and Lelouch knew he had to return to the battlefield at any moment but he treasured the days with them all the same.

**Discovery**

Lelouch wanted to scream, cry and kick something when he discovered that it was Suzaku- his Suzaku- that piloted that cursed white knightmare.

**If**

If he had said no to the Zero Requiem maybe Lelouch would still be with him.

**Friendship**

When Suzaku threw a handful of mud on Lelouch 8 years ago, little did he know that it was the start of a great friendship that would last until the bitter end.

**Happiness**

He had always believed that happiness was like glass but with Lelouch gone there was no light to reflect the happiness.

**Forbidden**

A Japanese Eleven and Britannian friend much less lovers? It was forbidden but Lelouch and Suzaku just couldn't bring themselves to care.

**Destroy**

Lelouch knew he had destroyed the trust Suzaku had in him when his mask cracked and broke, and he could see the pain in Suzaku's eyes.

**Bittersweet**

It was a bittersweet victory and he felt no satisfaction in it. He might have caught Euphie's killer but he lost a best friend in the process.

**Hate**

Love and Hate were 2 sides of the same coin. And as Suzaku found out the truth, the coin was flipped and live changed into hate.

**God**

Even though Suzaku knew that God didn't exist he still prayed that Lelouch would somehow be miraculously alive.

**Immortality**

The idea of living forever scared Lelouch more than dying, since he was sure he wouldn't stay sane without the people he loves.

**Dark**

Lelouch's eyes were dark with the sins he had committed and Suzaku mused that his eyes turned a shade darker for every sin he commits.

**Light**

He was supposed to be their light, their way out but he allowed the darkness to consume him and he only realized it when he was forced to put a bullet through Euphie's heart.

**Smile**

Lelouch's smile was once beautiful. But as the years passed the smile grew more bitter until it became the same that Suzaku associated with Zero.

**Wedding**

He dreamed that Lelouch wedding dress would be white. But ever since the Zero Requiem all he could dream of where the dark red splotches of blood staining the pristine white wedding dress.

**Insanity**

There is a thin line between genius and insane. He didn't know when he had crossed the line but he was sure he had when he stood facing Suzaku with a gun.

**Greed**

Lelouch was never greedy. Nor was Suzaku. But when it came to each other they could never get enough.

**Envy**

Lelouch was envious of Euphie. She had everything and she wanted Suzaku too. The worst thing was that she was slowly getting it. And that didn't sit well with Lelouch. Not at all.

**Lust**

Suzaku tried to convince himself that what was between him and Lelouch was purely lust but when he looked into the sparkling violet eyes the only word that came to his mind was Love.

**Alone**

In a world full of people, Zero had always been alone.

**Fantasy**

It was a fantasy that both of them shared. The world was not torn by war and all nations lived in harmony. And that they didn't need to fight each other from the opposite ends of the battlefield again.

**Torture**

It was pure torture for Suzaku every time Lelouch looked at him with those blank eyes after his memories had been erased- unaware of the love they had shared.

**Rainbow**

When a rainbow split the sky after a whole day of rain, Suzaku and Lelouch- who were standing by Shirley's grave- knew that she was with them.

**Wanted**

Lelouch wanted a peaceful world. But more importantly he wanted a world where he could live with his sisters and friends without any fear.

**Evil**

People always linked evil with Lelouch the Demon. But they would never know that he choosed the path of evil so that they could get salvation.

**Snow**

Lelouch had been lonely. It had been snowing the day Suzaku had extended a hand for friendship. It was snowing again and this time it was Suzaku who was all alone.

**Scars**

Suzaku could always deal with physical scars. After all, the scars on the outside heal better than the scars made on the heart.

**Time**

They were 18. They had all the time in the world to enjoy, to party and to think about their future.  
They were 18 when they sacrificed their future for the worlds.

**Have you ever**

Have you ever looked into someone's eyes and found so much brightness and pain together that it made your heart ache?  
Have you ever looked into someone's eyes and seen the hope shinning through the despair?  
Lelouch had. And he was also the reason why those emerald eyes full of hope and brightness turned cold and dark.

**Heal**

It takes years and years but slowly the changes become evident and the world is no longer dark as it once was.

**Dance**

Reacting to each other's moments, when they fought against each other, would surely look like a choreographed dance.

**Tired**

When he looked into those emerald eyes, Lelouch knew that he was tired pretending he didn't care.

**Much More**

"Friends? Not a chance." Was what Lelouch had said. No, not when it was so much, much more than that.

**Vengeance**

How does one find the means to be truly happy when their focus in life has solely been on vengeance alone?

**Line**

The line between love and hate was almost none existent when it came to them and yet they still managed to walk it carefully.

**Farewell**

They were no fools, no strangers to the fact that each goodbye could be their last.

**Fading**

CC started panicking when she felt the memories of Lelouch start to slowly fade away in the passage of time. She could no longer remember his face, his voice or his promises. All that remained was a torn and tattered Cheese-kun that she refused to let go off.

**Best friends**

"Best friends?" Suzaku asked Lelouch the night of the Zero Requiem.  
"Since the last 7 years."

**Difference**

Suzaku always thought that there were too many differences between him and Lelouch but when he drove the sword into Lelouch chest he realized that the main difference was that when he had tried to mask his death as a noble sacrifice whenever he threw himself into a battle, Lelouch had done the exact opposite by masking his as the death of a tyrant to bring peace to the world.

**Author Notes: Since I am relatively new to this fandom it might not be all that good.**


End file.
